Why Me
by cutekadajfan
Summary: After Kagome's mom marries one of the richest men in the country, they move in with him and his two obnoxious sons. All hell breaks loose when kagome meets with them, and things aren't any better if she has to live with them. I do not own Inuyasha
1. Moving In

Today was the day. The day we were moving out of our house into the rich estate of Inutaisho and his two stuck up sons. My mom recently just married him, and now we were moving in. He was the richest man in Japan, so of course he wouldn't want to downgrade into our house. I looked around my now empty room. Nothing was in there but me, and a blanket I took out to sleep with. I stood up and walked downstairs to see my mom on the phone. She had some Starbucks on the counter next to her.

"Good morning." She smiled at me.

I nodded and stood next to her. I was sure I looked a mess, since everything was back at the mansion waiting for me to unpack it.

"Ok thank you." My mom finished the conversation on the phone. "Im glad you're awake sweetie, ready to go now?"

I nodded my head. Last night, I wanted one final night in the house, so we slept here. I grew up in this house, and it was hard to leave it all behind.

I walked up the stairs to slip on some slippers, and then walked back down.

"Ok let's go." She smiled at me

We walked out. I closed the door behind me and walked over to the passenger side.

"Mom, please let him know, that I don't get along with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru so don't try to make us solve our problems." I muttered then leaned my head against the window.

"You guys need to get along whether you like each other or not, you are living with them Kagome, you might as well call a truce or something."

"Ugh." I rolled my eyes

We drove off towards the mansion. It was on a different part of town, more elegant and proper. Everything seems so clean. Even the Wacdonalds was proper. We passed by the new school I was going to. I admit it is a very nice school, but the students there probably made it ugly, especially Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. We kept driving, making sure to look at the street names.

"Mom turn here." I said raising my head.

She turned in and we drove down the street, Inutaisho's mansion was on this street. We spotted it way ahead and drove in. Inutaisho and his sons waited outside, waiting for us to arrive probably. They all looked alike, beautiful silver hair, golden orbs, and built muscular bodies. Triplets. I wasn't very excited, and neither were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I rolled my eyes at Inuyasha, who was scowling at me.

"Oh you guys." My mom shook her head and stepped out of the car.

"Hi wife." Inutaisho joked and gave her a hug. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the mouth. I turned to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru who were both glaring at me. I've only met them twice, and I already hate the,. They were rude, and they always purposely bother me. I ignored them and walked inside the mansion. It was very well decorated with white and gold. It was actually possible to get lost if you didn't live here.

"Excuse me." I called out towards one of the maids.

"Yes miss?"

"Can you show me to my room? Im Mr. Takahashi's step daughter."

"Oh, Ms Higurashi. Welcome to the mansion." She politely gestured for me to follow her.

She led me down a maze of hallways until we stopped at a door. She opened it for me. I already had a bed in it, it was king sized and had purple blankets on it, which personally was my favorite color. All my packed stuff sat in a corner, ready for me to go through it.

"Thank you, that will be all." I turned to the maid.

She nodded then walked off.

"You look like shit." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around annoyed to see Inuyasha in the doorway.

"Your one to talk!" I yelled back. "Im not the only one with girl hair here."

He shook his head then walked off with a smirk. This was not going to be good


	2. Naked view

I must admit. I was aggravated already… The fact that I had to go to school with them didn't make anything any better. I needed time; time to be an only child. But now im stuck here with two other siblings that I don't get along with and worse, they are boys! Getting insulted every day, isn't something im used to, But my mom is happy, and im not going to break up their marriage because im irritated…hell not like I had the power to any ways. I didn't feel like unpacking anything yet. I just wanted to go to sleep. I took out my MP4 player and went down my list of songs. Finally satisfied with what I wanted to listen to, I turned it up high and lay on my side. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City began playing. I was in love with this song; it always helps me fall asleep.

I was beginning to relax, letting myself slowly fall to sleep when suddenly someone banged on my door then opened it.

"Hey! Your mom wants you!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

I squeezed my blanket then slowly got up. I turned around only to see him leaning in the door way with a grunt expression. I just wanted to punch him in his face, teaching him not to mess with me. I paused the song and got up from the bed, still staring at him. I know I had an evil look in my eyes. I wanted him to know that I didn't want to be around him, and I didn't want him around me. I walked past him, not saying a word and not even bothering to look at him again. He was so… immature. I hated people like that

I walked down the stairs and found my mom and Inutaisho sitting at a small table talking.

"Yeah mom." I walked up to her.

"I was just checking on you sweetie, are you ok?"

I sighed. "Well I was just falling asleep in my room."

"Oh, im sorry Kagome, I'll try not to bother you anymore ok?" She smiled.

"No mom it's fine, you were just, doing your motherly duty." I smiled and gave her a hug.

I walked back up the stairs and through the hallway. I saw Sesshomaru, the older brother, walking down the opposite way. I just stared ahead, as if he weren't there. He may come off as quiet, but he was twice as much an ass hole as Inuyasha. I walked past him, only to have him bump into me, making me stagger back a little.

"Walk much." He turned around and looked down at me.

"You saw me! You could have moved!" I yelled back at him. "Ugh you guys need to leave me the hell alone." I walked off and shook my head.

I went into my room and slammed the door. I was sure that it could be heard all throughout the mansion. I locked my door, making sure to have absolutely no interruptions this time. I put the head phones back into my ear and went under the covers.

***

I woke up and looked out the window. The sun was just barely setting outside. I slept throughout the afternoon, which was so relaxing, especially the bed itself. I got up and stretched out my muscles. My MP4 sat dead on the bed. I walked up to my dresser and pulled out a new pair of pajamas. I got some black pajama pants, with a red spaghetti strap shirt. I got a towel then walked out into my room. One problem, I couldn't find the bathroom. I headed all the way downstairs to ask a maid when I suddenly bump into Inuyasha.

"Ugh." Was all I said before walking on.

"Watch where the hell you're walking stupid." He called after me.

I flipped him off then kept walking. I was relieved when I found one of the maids.

"Excuse me; can you please point me out to one of the bathrooms upstairs?" I asked politely.

She smiled at me and began walking up stairs. I followed without saying another word. She led me down the same hallway and pointed to a door right across from my room. I smiled. A bathroom next to my room? Now there was a reason to look forward to being in this mansion.

"Thank you." I turned back to her with a smile.

She nodded then walked off. I stepped into the bathroom, not really paying much attention to the decorative walls. I just wanted to get into the shower then back out so I can unpack and lay down. I needed friends around here, sleeping can't be the only thing that I should engage into. I quickly cleared my head of everything as I stepped into the shower. This was my free time. Stress free, nothing to worry about. I was so relaxed; I forgot I was even in the mansion with those two ass holes. Both had rudely bumped into me, without even an apology.

I stepped out after about twenty minutes of bathing; I wrapped the towel around me. I decided to get dressed in my room. My room was right across from the bathroom, so I knew I had a chance to just get there without absolutely anyone seeing. I opened the door and peeked out. No one was in the hall way luckily. I cracked the door and turned back to grab all of my stuff. Once I had everything, I opened the door and quickly walked into my room shutting the door behind me. I dropped my towel and let the cool air wrap around my body.

"What the hell!" I heard someone yell behind me.

I went stiff. I turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on my bed holding my MP4 player.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU PERVERT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs trying to cover myself.

His face was red. I moved away from the door as he ran out tripping. Note to self; ALWAYS get dressed in the bathroom from now on.

I shook in embarrassment. He saw me…naked. That's so gross! He was my step brother and he saw me. Keyword brother. I couldn't help but to think that over and over again. I snapped out of my thoughts and locked the door. I wasn't leaving this room at all tomorrow.


End file.
